


A Plastic Prick's Silicone Dick

by Reis_Asher



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Hank Anderson, Coming Untouched, Established Relationship, M/M, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Trans Connor (Detroit: Become Human)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 09:28:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20190025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reis_Asher/pseuds/Reis_Asher
Summary: Connor fucks Hank with a strap for the first time.





	A Plastic Prick's Silicone Dick

**Author's Note:**

> The usual horny transdroid Connor content that I provide. Connor's parts are referred to as hole and dick.

Hank's cock pressed into the mattress, hard enough to drill iron. Or at least the plastic fucker who'd put him in this uncomfortable predicament to begin with. Hands supporting his own weight, he was powerless to do anything about the painfully slow pace at which Connor was prepping his ass to take the huge strap he'd picked out.

"I'm fallin' asleep here, Connor," Hank complained. He was the furthest thing from it, but if he didn't find release soon, he was going to break the damn ropes and pin Connor to the bed. Connor wouldn't complain at being railed by Hank's big dick until he screamed, but they'd done that this week already and they were trying to change things up. Hank was done with all this prep, though. The slow pace had gone from annoying to excruciating, playing on his last nerve. He needed to get fucked.

In response, he felt the head of Connor's strap poke at his slick hole. It was so big that he swallowed, wondering if he'd made a huge mistake in wanting to take a cock as big as his own, but Connor had seemed very enthusiastic about the idea, and he'd found himself in the strange position of being eager to please. It wasn't often Connor got to call the shots, and he was determined to be as satisfying on the bottom as Connor claimed he was on top.

"Ah!" Hank gasped as the strap breached him, thinking of the other end that was buried inside Connor's pussy. He was probably sopping wet, his little dick straining for attention the attached vibrator would provide. Lucky bastard.

All of Hank's frustration and petulance flew right out of the window as he relaxed and Connor slid inside him to the hilt with ease. The thick dildo felt so good filling his hole and Hank buried his face in the pillow, gasping as Connor pulled back, dragging the ribbed dildo over his prostate as he went.

"Fuck," Hank gasped, clawing at the sheets. "Fuck me, Connor. Pound me into this mattress until it breaks."

"What's the magic word, Hank?"

"Please." Hank couldn't believe he was doing this, but at the same time he wished they'd done it sooner. It was so hot being pinned under Connor like this, knowing this murder machine could break every bone in his body without a second thought, but Connor had chosen to deviate and love him instead.

Connor dragged him back onto the strap and Hank almost lost his mind, his dick leaking as Connor sped up to a relentless pace. The android didn't tire, keeping a perfect rhythm to the point where Hank could predict when the dildo would hit his prostate and experience a millisecond of anticipation. His cock waggled uselessly. He reached for it, but Connor batted his hand away, forcing him to rub his erection against the sheets. It wasn't enough. He needed touch. A whine left his throat and Connor fucked him harder, each thrust splitting him in two like he was taking a dildo attached to the end of a fucking machine.

He'd always been in control, his big dick the prize that Connor begged for, but now it was forgotten, his massive cock purpling, angry, and abandoned. Connor didn't need it to get off. Hank was nothing more than a piece of meat to be fucked raw by an android, a sleeve for the plastic prick's silicone dick. Connor moaned as his end of the dildo rammed into his hole, a vibrating attachment giving his dick the pleasure it needed. Connor could cum as much as he wanted with no refractory period. He could use Hank until he was sore and begging Connor to stop.

To his surprise, he realized he wanted that. Being powerless beneath Connor as he took his pleasure was unexpectedly arousing. Life with Connor was causing him to question a lot of things he thought he knew about himself and he wasn't even surprised any more.

Connor came, his rhythm torn to shreds as he jerked the dildo over Hank's prostate with an involuntary shudder. It was too much, so much, like a million suns exploding—

—and Hank did something he'd never done in his life: he came untouched. Not just came, but shot thick ropes of cum halfway across the bed, groaning in surprise and raw pleasure as he collapsed into the puddle of his own semen, boneless and spent. Connor slipped out of him, removing the strap. Hank felt the bed shift as Connor lay down beside him. Hank didn't turn to greet him from his position on his stomach. He was exhausted, as if Connor had ripped his orgasm out of him by force.

"Are you all right, Hank?" Connor asked.

Hank chuckled, breathless and uneven, the laughter of a man driven halfway to madness and struggling to cling to what was left of his reality. "Yeah. I'm more than okay, Connor. Fuck, that was better than I thought it would be."

"I was afraid I got carried away," Connor admitted. "I enjoyed it a great deal."

"Good," Hank said, "because I wanna do it again. Just not right away. For one, I don't have any spare sheets, so I'm gonna have to sleep in my own mess."

_"Hank,"_ Connor scolded.

"Oh, go _Hank_ yourself," Hank complained. "You did this to me." The proud look on Connor's face was all Hank needed to drift off into a satisfied slumber, grateful for every new experience Connor brought into his life.


End file.
